Kisses Are For Boyfriends And Girlfriends
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Short Follow Up to "Ew" After seeing Quinn kiss Rachel, Frannie decides to have a little talk with her sister. Frannie-centric. Now a 4-shot.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I had fun writing "Ew" so I decided to write what happens after. And while this is marked as "Complete" I may add more to it, but I promise nothing so it will remain "Complete" though I won't mind if you choose to follow it. I just like the idea of Frannie and of Quinn having someone in her family being supportive of her being gay without having to get adjusted to it. Also, I like the idea of writing a story where the character that you're following isn't the main character, but instead someone who observes the main character.

I'd like to one day write a full fic like that.

* * *

Frannie waited until Rachel was picked to question her sister. There was no reason for her to jump to conclusions. Quinn was still a kid. Kids get curious, and when they get curious they do stuff. Frannie had been curious when she was a kid. Although at that age she wasn't at all curious about what it would feel like to kiss a girl. Thoughts like that wouldn't spring into her mind until years later… not that Frannie had ever sated those curiosities. Maybe later, like in college, but not here.

She cautiously entered her sister's room. Her nervousness was unwarranted, but with what she had witnessed earlier, Frannie wasn't taking any chances. It still surprised her how fast her little sis was growing up. The next thing she knows she'll probably end walking in on her while she's in the middle of having… never mind. That's not an image Frannie needs in her head. Besides, she has other things to worry about.

In the mirror, Frannie could see a goofy, love-struck grin upon her sister's face. She had it and she had it bad, that much was sure. Frannie couldn't even remember the last time she saw Quinn smile like that. That smile told Frannie everything she needed to know, but she had to be sure. She came up behind her and plopped herself down at the foot of the bed. "You look happy," she commented. "You and Rachel have fun?"

Quinn looked at her from over her shoulder. "Yeah, we did." Her cheeks immediately redden so she quickly turned away, but that only provide Frannie a better view of her reflection. Frannie would have chuckled and teased her sister, but this was a delicate matter. She got up and strolled over to Quinn, stopping just behind her seat.

"So what did you two do up here all this time?"

"Oh, you know," Quinn began as she got up and walked over to her dresser. "Stuff." She started busying herself with her clothes. Frannie shook her head. She should have predicted that Quinn would act this way.

"What kind of stuff?" she pressed on, approaching her little sis once more.

"Just stuff," Quinn answered once more, her posture stiffening slightly. Again she distanced herself from Frannie; this time in favor of lounging on her bed. "Just girl stuff. You would know about that."

"Girl stuff?" Frannie questioned skeptically. Quinn nodded eagerly, a little too eagerly. If Frannie didn't already know better she surely would have gotten suspicious over her sister's current behavior. "Right?" Frannie again took a seat at the foot of the bed. "Well, when I did girl stuff there usually wasn't that much kissing." Quinn's blush spread throughout her face. She pulled her legs close to her as she curled up into a ball.

"Okay, we kissed," she admitted. "What's wrong with that? You and your boyfriend kiss."

"Well yeah, but that's because he's my _boyfriend_. Rachel's just your _friend._"

"Oh." Quinn's face fell. Her brow scrunched together as she thought her situation over. "So I can't just kiss friends?" Frannie nodded solemnly. Despite how perfect she knew Rachel would be for Quinn she kind of wished that that would be the end of it, at least for now. It seemed like only yesterday that she first held her baby sister in her arms. Time sure does fly by. "And you're only allowed to kiss your boyfriend or girlfriend?" Quinn continued to get some clarification.

"Yep, that's how it works."

"Oh." Quinn pouted. "That's not fair," she complained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe not, but that's just how it is kiddo." Frannie walked over and ran a hand through Quinn's hair, messing it up. Quinn shot backwards and huffed at her before straightening out her hair. She hated whenever Frannie did that, which is the main reason Frannie loved doing it. "Oh, come on. It's not that bad. Besides, you're lucky; I was a bit older than you before I got my first kiss."

The admission seemed to help lighten Quinn's mood, but she was clearly still upset. "I don't get it," she whined. "Why can't I kiss Rachel? Why can't I kiss her unless…" Suddenly her eyes lit up. "Can't I just ask her to be my girlfriend?" she squeal, leaping out of bed, her body humming with energy. "Then we could be girlfriends, right?"

"I guess-"

"We could, couldn't we?"

"You could, but-"

"Then we'd be a couple, and then we'd get married one day." She paused briefly, an image of her wedding day flashing through her mind. "Rachel would look so beautiful in a wedding dress, wouldn't she?" Quinn just kept going. She wouldn't stop so Frannie jumped in, clasping a hand over her mouth; if their parents came home early and found her talking saying these things… Frannie didn't even want to think about what they would do if that happened.

"Woah, woah. Slow down sis." She chuckled at Quinn's muffled words. Her little sister was glaring at her and Frannie could help but find the situation a bit ironic. On many occasions Quinn would be doing this same thing to Rachel whenever she got started on one of her rants. Apparently, some of Rachel had rubbed off on Quinn. "The two of you can't become girlfriends just like that." Quinn's murmurings stopped as her face scrunched in confusion. Frannie took a chance and removed her hands from Quinn's mouth.

"We can't? Why… Oh, I get it. I have to take her out on a date first!" Completely forgetting the fact that she was mad at her, Quinn jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Frannie's waist. "Thanks sis." She pulled back and quickly maneuvered around her to get to her bedside table. On it was a star-shaped piggy bank that Rachel had given to her on her most recent birthday. Quinn opened it up and spilled its contents onto her bed. She then proceeded to count. "How much does it cost to buy some tickets at the theatre?"

Slightly shocked over the turn of events, it took Frannie a bit to respond. "What?"

"The theatre," Quinn repeated, going through her quarters. "Rachel loves musicals so I'm sure she'd love to see their next show." Frannie found herself smiling beside herself. This was happening. Her sister was really growing up… just a little too fast, Frannie was sad to admit. She sat down and scooped up all of Quinn's savings, mixing up the piles that she had already finished sorting. "Hey!" Quinn yelled, trying to retrieve her money before Frannie deposited back into her star-shaped piggy bank. "What did you that for?!"

"Relax, Quinn," Frannie told her. "You save your money, I'll pay for the tickets and I'll even drive you there, okay?"

"You don't have to do that Frannie."

"I know. I want to. Besides, wouldn't want to miss out on my baby sis's first date, now would I?"

Again Quinn hugged her. "Thanks. You're the best big sister ever."

"No problem, I love you."

* * *

AN: So as I wrote above, I may add more here. If anything is added, it'll probably be only major events so they'll likely be time gaps. But remember, I promise nothing... though a couple of ideas and some reviews may give me just inspiration I need.

Not that I'm trying to bribe you or anything...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Needed some fluffly fluff in my life. Hope you like.

* * *

Frannie watched with a small smile as Quinn peered out the window before huffing out in frustration as she twisted back into a seating position. "She's not here yet," she complained, crossing her arms over her chest as she pouted. Frannie brought a hand up to her mouth to suppress her laughter. Quinn had been checking for Rachel's arrival every other minute for the past half hour. Her behavior reminded Frannie of herself a few years back right before she went out on her first date, but the only problem was that Quinn hadn't even asked Rachel out yet.

She peered down at her watch to check the time. "Well, her dads' usually drop her off around ten," she said, noting that it's still a half hour until ten. "Rachel will be here soon." Quinn didn't look satisfied her response. She could be so stubborn sometimes. "How about we practice what you'll say?" Frannie suggested as a way to pass the time.

Quinn stopped frowning, but instead she looked confused. "Why would I have to practice?" With that question Frannie was stumped. For a moment she had forgotten that this was Rachel and Quinn; two girls that completely adored each other. There was no doubt in Frannie's mind that Rachel would ever refuse a date from Quinn, even if they weren't so young and naïve. She hates to admit it, but Frannie's a bit jealous of them.

"Well, um… I guess you don't." She shrugged and Quinn just looks even more confused. Frannie let out a nervous laugh. "Forget I said anything," she waved off her own comment. No need to worry Quinn about things that she might not even ever have to deal with. "You know what? We should get some flowers. Yeah. Rachel likes flowers, right?" Silly question; what little girl didn't like flowers.

"Great idea. Race you to the car!" And with that Quinn bolted out of the house. Frannie followed after to find her little sister bouncing by the side of her car. She opened it up and ordered her inside. During the ride to the flower shop, Frannie noticed that Quinn had stopped worrying. She was instead naming all the types of flowers she knew of while giving reasons why they'd be a good choice to give to Rachel.

Frannie found the one-sided conversation very amusing, mostly because every boy that she'd ever dated always went with the generic choice; roses, or for the cheap guys, a rose. Not that Frannie didn't like roses, but she would have appreciated a little variety. She sighed, but today wasn't about her. When they got to the flower shop and Quinn eagerly jumped out of the car to head inside. She was fast and Frannie had to struggle to keep up.

Quinn pushed the door open, a bell chiming overhead. The storeowner, a woman with shoulder length red hair, greeted them with a wave with which they both responded with a wave in return. "Can I help you with anything?" she asked.

"Not right now," Frannie replied as she tried to keep up with her little sister who was darting around from bouquet to bouquet. "Thank you though." The redheaded woman nodded at her and smiled at Quinn before tending back to her work. "All right sis, what do you want to get Rachel?"

"This one!" Quinn replied, pointing to some lilies. Frannie went to grab the bouquet but the moment she picked them up Quinn's eyes had already fallen on another set of flowers. "No, this one!" This time it was carnations. Frannie set the lilies down and followed her sister. "Actually, get these!" Frannie let out a silent laugh as she turned to Quinn who was now captivated by some daises. This time she approached her slowly and, as expected, Quinn soon found another perfect idea. "Wait! Get these! These are Rachel's favorite!" Quinn grabbed the bouquet and ran to Frannie, thrusting it out in front of her.

Frannie took the flowers from her sister and looked them over. They were a simple but elegant, and regardless of whether or not they were a girl's favorite, Frannie couldn't imagine why a girl wouldn't be happy to see a bunch of them. "So you're sure this is the one?" Quinn nodded fervently and got behind Frannie and started shoving her in the direction of the register. Frannie could see that the store owner found her sister's behavior amusing. She placed the flowers onto the counter. The store owner smirked.

"Gardenias?" Her eyes fell down to Quinn who was nodding excitedly. "Your sister in love with someone?" Frannie's eyes grew wide and panicked. How could she- "I'm just kidding," the redhead said a moment later to calm her down. "Gardenias. They mean 'secret love' it felt appropriate."

"Oh, well-"

"Yeah! I love Rachel!" Again Frannie was worried, but the storeowner simply smiled.

"Isn't that sweet? You have a lovely sister." Frannie grinned while Quinn beamed. "Will this be all?" Frannie checked with Quinn, who gave off an affirmative. "All right." The redhead started ringing them up. "That'll be… You know what, just take the flowers. They're on me." She took the flowers and handed them to Quinn.

"Are you sure?" Frannie asked, already pulling her wallet.

"Of course. Anything for young love."

"Well, thank you. Come on Quinn. Don't forget to thank the nice lady."

"Thank you."

The two of them went back to Frannie's car. Quinn was practically bouncing in her seat. She couldn't wait, and thankfully she wouldn't have to wait for long. They soon got back home and went back to the living room and resumed to their previous positions before leaving for the flower shop. They had used up at least a good twenty minutes and so in what seemed like no time Quinn was jumping off the couch.

"She's here! She's here!" she yelled.

Frannie got up from her seat to still her sister's movements. "Calm down sis. Take a few deep breaths." She looked out the window to see going up to the front porch with her dads. When the doorbell rang, Frannie released her grip of Quinn. "Go get her." Quinn happily answered the door, and Frannie followed from a safe distance so she could watch from afar. The moment she opened the door, Quinn presented the gardenias to Rachel; Rachel's eyes widened in surprise before she accepted them. She then thanked Quinn with a kiss on the cheek.

Behind them, the Berry men shared a look. They spotted Frannie and she gave them a nervous smile. She thought they were going to say something to her but they didn't, though Frannie had a feeling that this wasn't the end of it. She just smiled as she watched them both give Rachel a kiss on the cheek as they said their goodbyes.

Quinn immediately brought Rachel upstairs to her room. Frannie followed her up but was annoyed to find that her sister had closed the door. She grunted and decided that she might as well just go to her own room, but instead she ended up sitting down on the floor with her ear pressed up against the door.

"These are really pretty," she could hear Rachel say, about the flowers, no doubt.

"So are you." Frannie stifled her laughter. She had heard that line before; it had been so lame, but now it was cute. "There was a reason I got them for you. I wanted to ask you out… like on a date."

"A date? Like your sister does out on? That sounds nice."

"Wait, stop."

"What? Why?"

"Frannie says we can't kiss."

"We can't?"

"Not unless we're girlfriends."

"Oh. So can we be girlfriends?"

"We have to go out on dates first."

"Oh. Can we kiss after the date? Like they do in movies?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

* * *

AN: I want to write their first date, but writing decent lengthed chapter for a date that involves going to watch a musical is kind of hard. I mean, part of the reason why TV shows don't usually show characters reading or watching something is because it's... well, boring. I'd guess that reading about the same thing would prove to have the same issue. I'll work on it, but suggestions would be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Fluffly fluff with extra fluff.

* * *

"I should probably ask my sister."

"Oh crap." Frannie scrambled to her feet and darts to her room. She quickly, but quietly, shut the door and then leapt into bed while grabbing the first book she can find. She buried her face in it when the door opened to reveal her little sister. "Hey," she said with a wave, dropping her book ever so slightly. "What's up?"

"Before you said that I can't kiss Rachel until were girlfriends." Frannie nodded, signaling her to continue. "Can we kiss after our first date? Or do we have to wait?"

"Yeah. Sure. Definitely." The words came out fast, perhaps a bit too fast. Quinn's eyes narrowed at her in suspicion, but she got the answer she was hoping for so started back for her room. Frannie breathed out a sigh of relief, only for Quinn to pop her head back in. "Why are you reading a dictionary?" she asked. Frannie looked down, and she did indeed have a dictionary open in her lap.

"I um… was looking something up," she replied nervously. Quinn looked skeptical but she wasted no more time on getting back to Rachel. Frannie waited until she heard the sound of a door closing to collapse onto her bed. "Jeez." She really shouldn't have been this stressed out. She was the big sister after all.

And with that title came the responsibility of getting Quinn ready for her first date… and of making sure that their parents knew nothing of said date. Neither job proved to be quite difficult. Time flew and before she knew it, Frannie found herself driving over to Rachel's house with Quinn bouncing in the back seat. "This'll be so fun," she squealed.

Frannie would agree, but she was actually pretty nervous. It was pretty stupid, to be honest. She was only the friggin' chauffeur, not the one actually going out on the date. The friggin' chauffeur; Frannie hated being a chauffeur. She came to a stop outside Rachel's house and the two of got out of the car to pick her up. "You got your flower?"

"Yep," Quinn answered, presenting the single lily she had in her hand.

The two them had returned to the flower shop upon Quinn's request. Once again, it proved to be impossible for her to make up her mind. Thankfully the storekeeper was nice enough to give some advice. She didn't explain meaning behind lilies like she had with the gardenias, but the glint she had in her eye told Frannie that there was something significant about it. She'd look it up later. She reached for the doorbell, only to have Quinn bat her hand away.

"I wanna ring it," she whined. Despite their closeness, this would normally be one of those moments where the Fabray sisters would get into one of their little fights; they were usually playful and teasing and both knew it, but they were fights nonetheless. But this was Quinn's date, so who was Frannie to argue with her about it. She stepped aside.

Quinn rang the bell and a few moments later they were greeted in by Hiram Berry. "Frannie, Quinn, it's good to see you. Oh, is this for me?" he asked, squatting down so he was at eyelevel with Quinn. She shook her head with a giggle.

"No, it's for Rachel."

"Are you sweet?" Hiram ran his hand through her hair, tousling it up. "She's just upstairs. Why don't you go up and give it to her," he suggested. Quinn nodded eagerly and quickly ran past him once he got up. Hiram chuckled. "Why don't you come in?" he said, motioning for Frannie to enter. She did so; her sister and Rachel might take a while and they had plenty of time before the show started. Frannie followed Hiram to the living room and took a seat in one of the arm chairs. "So Rachel tells me that she and Quinn are going out on a date?"

"What?!" Crap, why didn't she see this coming?

"She said they were going on a date," Hiram repeated.

"Oh um… yeah. You know one of their little play dates," Frannie answered with a nervous grin. Whether or not Hiram bought her excuse, Frannie wouldn't find out as Quinn and Rachel decided to show up at that very moment. Frannie silent thanked the heavens for their timely intervention. She got up from her seat and started leading the cute little pair out of the house. "We should get going. Don't want to be late. See ya later Mr. Berry."

Frannie hurried them into the car and, once they had their seatbelts on, sped off. Only once they were a few blocks away did Frannie notice through the rearview mirror that Rachel had the lily tucked behind her ear. They were holding hands and staring at each other with these almost humorous looking grins. It was sickeningly cute.

She decided that it would better to focus on the road from that point forward, as it would surely make her love life look sad if Frannie were jealous of little sister who, for all intents and purposes, shouldn't even be in a relationship yet. But Frannie couldn't stop herself from hearing them, and all the sweet little things they said to each other.

"I like the dog on your sweater. It's almost as cute as you."

"Thanks. I like your dress. It's almost as pretty as you."

Gag. That's what Frannie wanted to do. She rolled down the window. Maybe some fresh air would help get rid of her nausea. The ride felt long, far longer than it should have, but Frannie survived, and that's all that mattered… oh, and you know, Quinn and Rachel were good too. They were early so they were able to pick where they wanted to sit.

Rachel was all giddy. Quinn was as well, but she seemed happier about being with Rachel as opposed to the show that they were going to watch. Frankly, Frannie didn't even know what they were going to be watching. It didn't take a genius to tell that Frannie really wasn't one for Broadway shows. She knew nothing about the show, though she knew that her sister had mentioned its name before. She sat back and decided to see if she'd enjoy it.

During the first musical number, Rachel broke out into song. It scared Frannie, nearly causing her heart to leap out of her chest. Another thing she should have expected, but stupidly didn't. She was about to tell her to stop, but the members of the audience around them didn't seem to mind. If anything, they enjoyed her little performance. And so, Rachel continued on, even managing to get Quinn to join in a few times as well.

Not surprisingly, the two of them received a better ovation than the actual show. Rachel and Quinn even shared a bow. After the show, Frannie thought it'd be a good idea to leave quickly before Rachel started offering to give out autographs. That, she could totally see coming. Rachel pouted, but listened. "Farewell, my adoring public. If you want to see me again, just come by New York in a few years." She would have probably kept going if Quinn hadn't come up with an idea.

"Why don't we go to that ice cream place you like, Rachel?"

"That sounds like a great idea Quinn!" Rachel hoped into the car. "Frannie hurry up!" Great, now she really felt like a chauffeur.

Vegan ice cream. Not exactly something that one would expect to find in Lima, and yet there it was. Frannie couldn't wrap her mind around it, nor could she wrap her mind around how her sister had order vegan ice cream as well. Suffice to say, Frannie went with your typical standby; vanilla.

The ice cream helped ease Frannie's mind, but there was still one part of the date that she was worried about, and that was when they got back to Rachel's house. "I had a really fun time Quinn."

"Me too."

"This is the part when you walk me to my door, right?"

"I-I think so… Frannie?"

Frannie hoped that she wouldn't get dragged into this. "Um… yeah."

"Okay." Quinn exited the car and then helped Rachel get out. She started leading her to the door with Frannie following a few feet behind. They stopped and turned to each other once they were on the front porch. Frannie quickly checked the area. Thankfully no one was around. "So I guess I can kiss you now…" Rachel gave little nod and leaned in. Quinn leaned in as well. And then their lips met.

And then the door opened.

Frannie paled. "Oh God."

Quinn and Rachel broke apart. Rachel turned to her dad, completely oblivious to the awkwardness of the situation, and hugged him. "Daddy, I had a great time. It was so much fun. Can Quinn stay over?"

"Sure honey," her dad answered monotonously. Rachel and Quinn linked hands and went upstairs. "Francine, may I speak with you?" He called her Francine. Crap, that's can't be a good sign.

"Sure… sir."

* * *

AN: So I'm not really sure what I want to do with this. Right now I'm planing one more chapter then I feel like jumping ahead a few years. If I do that I'll probably start a new fic as it'll be less fluffly and a tad more plot and cause Rachel and Quinn will be in their teens. Opinions? Ideas? Anything at all?


	4. Chapter 4

Frannie entered the Berry home with a forced smile. She followed Hiram into the living room where they found Leroy lounging on the sofa. Frannie internally grimaced. She looked on the bright side though; at least both of Rachel's dads would know. "Our daughter's back from her date," Hiram stated nonchalantly, taking a seat beside his husband. "She seems to have had a good time."

"Did she? That's good." His eyes traveled to Frannie who was nervously shifting from foot to foot. "Why don't you take a seat?" he offered, motioning towards one of the armchairs available to her.

"I think I'll stand." Easier to run away if need be. "I'm guessing you have some questions."

"A bit," Hiram admitted. "But we've kind of put the pieces together ourselves."

"Well okay, but I just want to point out that I was not for this." Frannie paused for a second, realizing that her words didn't ring true. "What I mean is that I didn't encourage this. I have no problem if they're… if they, you know… if they like each other." Frannie began gesturing with her hands, tossing her arms up wildly as she tried to defend herself. "I'm okay if that's the case, but I'm just… and they…" Too caught up in her own words, Frannie barely registered Hiram and Leroy's approach until she felt hand on her shoulders leading her to a seat.

"Calm down Francine. We're not mad at you."

"You're not."

"No." Hiram shook his head.

"Of course not," Leroy agreed. "Although, we are a bit upset that you didn't mention any of this to us." Frannie ducked her head. It's not difficult to feel guilty, especially with two men who have felt more like parents to her than her own.

"I'm sorry about that," she muttered out in slight shame. "I didn't know what to do. I kind of… panicked," she explained. Frannie looked up to find both men nodding their understanding. It helped her feel better. "I guess I just wanted to make sure that they were sure about how they felt about each other before telling you. It's not like they can really be sure about these things at their age, right?"

"That's not a simple yes or no question Frannie."

Frannie sighed. "Of course it's not."

Upstairs, Rachel and Quinn were busying watch a movie. They were cuddled together on Rachel's bed simply enjoying the closeness of the other girl. Rachel's head was resting on Quinn's shoulder. She had seen couples use the same position in multiple movies and TV shows and could easily see why it was a preferable position. At that, a thought came to mind. "Quinn?" she murmured.

"Yes."

"Are we a couple now?" Rachel hadn't considered that before, and if they couldn't kiss before becoming a couple and she was certain that they couldn't do other couply things either. She frowned slightly at those thoughts; why did people have to make up such complicated rules about being a couple? Rachel looked up to see Quinn contemplatively chewing on her lower lip. Rachel imitated the action while she waited for a response.

"I think so," Quinn answered uncertainly. "I hope so."

"Me too." Rachel snuggled closer to Quinn and brought her attention back to the movie. Quinn wrapped an arm around her, placing her hand over hers and interlacing their fingers. Yeah, Rachel definitely liked this whole being a couple thing. The only thing that bothered her, aside from the complexity of it all, was that Rachel didn't all the details of what being a couple entailed. She would surely need to do some research as there would definitely be some perks that she was unaware of. But for now, being close to Quinn would be enough.

"Rachel?"

"Yes."

"I was thinking…" Quinn began trailing off, suddenly sounding shy and insecure. She felt a fluttering in her stomach which made her feel sick, in an oddly good way. Rachel looked up at her, eyes full of concern. She gave her hand a firm squeeze and encouraged her to continue. "So I was thinking that maybe we should…"

"That we should what?" Rachel scooted away to look at Quinn fully. "It's okay Quinn."

"I thought that maybe… we should make a plan." She ducked her head for a moment before looking back up to gauge Rachel's reaction. Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the befuddled expression on Rachel's face. Instantly the butterflies in her stomach were gone, although Quinn still wanted to know what Rachel thought. "I know how you like to mark your calendar, and you've already got your future mapped out. So I thought that we could plan us out…"

"Okay," Rachel agreed. "How?"

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know; you're the one that always plans everything out," she pointed out teasingly. Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and shifted on the bed so her back was to Quinn. Quinn couldn't see it, but she knew that Rachel had that adorable little pout on her face. She came up behind her and took her into a hug. "Oh come on Rachie," she cooed, rocking them back and forth. Quinn could feel Rachel relax into her. She knew how that nickname affected the brunette. "I just want to make that I'm part of my girlfriend's plan to go to New York." Rachel's body stiffened and Quinn wondered if she had said something wrong.

Rachel shifted in her arms until she was facing her. She looked up at Quinn with big doe eyes. Clearly Quinn hadn't said something wrong. "You called me your girlfriend," she said. Quinn went over her words and indeed she had.

"I did. Is that okay?"

"Yes, but I thought you didn't know if we could be girlfriends yet." Again Rachel was confused.

"I don't," Quinn admitted. "But I don't care about the rules right now. You are my girlfriend and I'm your girlfriend, and no one is going to tell me any different," she announced proudly. Rachel beamed at her words and leapt in for a kiss.

"Yay! I was tired of waiting." A pause. "Quinn, what else do couples do?"

Downstairs Frannie was finishing up her talk with the Berry men. They had some concerns, for both Rachel and Quinn, but that happiness they felt for both girls outweighed their worries. They gave Frannie their blessing to continue escorting Rachel and Quinn out on their little dates (so long as they continued on with them) but only if she promised not to keep secrets from them.

Frannie had eagerly agreed to their terms. Although her first experience had been nauseatingly cute, she had enjoyed the day very much. Besides, Frannie knew that Quinn and Rachel would continue to explore their feelings for one another even without her presence. It'd be easier if she could be around to help them navigate that fickle little thing called love. And, even though she would never say it aloud, Frannie really hoped that the two of them would end up together.

She got up from her seat and bid Hiram and Leroy goodbye before heading towards the door. "Rachel! Quinn! I've leaving!" she called upstairs, waiting to give them a proper goodbye. The pair exited Rachel's room. Rachel raced downstairs with Quinn following close behind. Rachel jumped into Frannie's hug. "Take care of my sister okay? I'll pick her up tomorrow," she said as she reached behind Rachel to ruffle Quinn's hair

"Don't worry Frannie, I won't let anything bad happen to my girlfriend." Frannie broke the hug and giggled. Girlfriend? Really? That fast? Next thing you know… "Hey Daddy, how old were you when you and Papa got married?" Okay… Frannie took that as her cue to leave. She got up with a nervous laugh and grin.

"I should get going. Be good Quinn." Frannie was out the door before another word was said. She shook her head as she went for her car. "Jeez, at this rate I wouldn't be surprised to come back tomorrow to find that they already have three kids." A pause. "Ew. Why am I even thinking that?"

* * *

AN: So I have made my decision and I am going to end this here and will write a new fic that jumps ahead a few years. A few of you have voiced concerns about Quinn becoming a bitch, and none of you have to worry about that. I write this primarily to for the simple joy of writing fluffly fluffiness with extra fluff. The squeal to this (What is a squeal of squeal called?) will still be fluff but it will contain some of the drama that comes with teenage-hood. It will also still be Frannie-centric. Thus far I have 3 parts thought up but not yet written.

On and unrelated note, I've recently found out about this writing competition. It's call The Flash Fiction Challenge. It looks kind of fun although I haven't looked much into it. I kind of want to go for it, but there are a few problems. The first being a $50 entrance fee. I don't have the extra cash to that kind of money away frivolously. The second is that I've never tried my hand in a writing competition before. Suffice to say, I'm kind of nervous about the idea of it. But don't mind this. Just needed to get it off my chest.

Anyway, anyone have any ideas for a title for the next part of this series?


End file.
